Confessions Of Two Teenagers
by Free2WriteMyDreams
Summary: I was a simple girl. I was a simple boy. Our story is famous and told around the world. But only we can tell it right, Becouse We were there when Voldemort gained power, we witnessed his ruthless killings his thirst for power. We know what happend. Its o
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Free2writemydreams here This is my fifth Lily and james Story. Hope you guys like it can't wait for your reviews!

* * *

I Think it started in first year, I was a bossy know-it-all. I was different from the rest of the people at Hogwarts; I was the only girl who wasn't from a pure blood family in many years. I was basically a tester to see if muggle borns could go to Hogwarts and graduate. They picked me because I was the next muggle born witch on the list.

I had just gotten onto the Hogwarts express when two boys passed me. They were laughing at something the jet black haired kid said, when the boy stopped on the spot staring at me. The boy next to the black haired boy looked me up and down with gray eyes. I was getting very uncomfortable.

"It's rude to stare you know" I said to the boys.

The boy with jet black hair started stuttering, "Oh...I...Er..." He blushed up to his roots. I had to fight my smile back. They boy with gray eyes was laughing into his hand and took the Black haired boy away from me. As they left me I heard the black haired boy say, "Who in the world is she?"

I rolled my eyes and lifted my trunk back up, it was sort of heavy. I think I looked helpless because in the next second a boy with brown hair appeared and lifted the trunk for me. He helped me carry it into a compartment and shook his hair out of his eyes.

Sticking out his hand he said to me, "Hey my names Remus Lupin."

I shook his hand, "I'm Lily Evans."

Remus nodded his head and sat down, "I saw you with my best mates Sirius Black and James Potter."

I raised my eye brows in surprise, "You know them?"

He laughed, "As embarrassed as I am to admit it, yes"

"Hey!"—I groaned it was the boy with Black hair and his accomplish,--"I resent that!"

"Hey James, Sirius." Remus said grinning.

"Who's the girl-friend?" Sirius asked Remus, who blushed scarlet.

"She not my girlfriend" He muttered.

"What's your name?" James asked me.

"Lily Evans," I answered, "Now if you'll excuse me."

I stood up and left the compartment I heard Sirius telling James off for scaring me away. I had to walk all the way to the back of the train to find an empty compartment. But my troubles had just begun, a boy with long black hair and dark eyes came in looking at the floor, he stopped dead when he saw me.

"Oh sorry" He said backing out.

"No its fine" I told him moving over, "you can sit here."

"Thanks," the boy said smiling softly, "I'm Severus Snape."

"Lily Evans" I smiled.

We didn't talk much, I guessed he was shy. I could tell he loved to read as much as I did. I found this intriguing. When I looked at the book he was reading I saw it said: Advanced Potions I was amazed.

"How old are you?" I asked eyeing the book.

"I'm in first year, you?"

"First year," I answered, and then pointed to the book, "If you're in first year why are you reading Advanced Potions?"

He shrugged then went back to his book. When the train came to a stop we stepped out together. That's when the trouble really started. Remus, Sirius, and James stepped out right behind us. I guessed they liked to start trouble because right away James yelled out,

"Hey Snape, trying to kill muggle borns already? Aren't you a bit young?"

Sirius and Remus snickered.

"Shove off" I heard Severus mutter.

"What's the matter my dear mate? Stuck a nerve?" James mocked.

Severus whipped around wand in hand; the boys already had wands in their hands. I looked back and forth between then bewildered. What was wrong with a muggle born? We weren't THAT different.

"I don't hand out with Mudbloods" Severus said frowning, "I didn't know Evans was one."

James yelled, "Don't you dare call her a mudblood!"

Remus came forward and dragged me over to their side. Just then two older students appeared. One of them had bright red hair; the other had dark brown hair. They also had their wands out.

"What in the world do you fist years think your doing?" The boy yelled, "Stop fighting and follow the rest of the first years to the boats!"

I hung my head, I was already in trouble Mum would have been so disappointed. I ignored the boys and yanked my hand from Remus' grip. I got onto a boat with James Potter and his friends, but ignored him the whole way, they got me into trouble. I, Lily Evans, Never got in trouble.

We got off the boats and the two older students went inside the castle without us. A girl with heavily lidded eyes came over, four boys followed her like love struck puppies. She stopped in front of Sirius Black and grinned. I could smell trouble brewing. Great mum was going to kill me.

"Hey Sirius, see your still hanging out with these people." She said to Sirius.

"Go away Bellatrix" Sirius told her.

"Leave before I have a reason to curse you into oblivion." James warned her.

"Well potter getting pretty sure of himself, isn't he?" The girl named Bellatrix said, "You best watch your back Potter." She added mincingly.

I felt my temper rise the girl was being evil to them when they did nothing. How dare her. I never liked bullies. My temper was about to reach its full scale.

"Leave them alone." I heard myself say this and James's eyes opened wide.

"Stay out of this" Sirius said.

"Yes" the girl agreed," This is between me and my dear old cousin."

"Come here Lily" James said.

"Aww Potters got himself a girlfriend." Bellatrix said.

James blushed scarlet again but ignored her, "I said come here Lily"

"I'm not your slave" I growled at him, then I turned to Bellatrix, "You obviously have never seen a red head mad, so I'll tell you now, you never want to."

Before she could do anything else the doors opened and then an OLD (I stress the word OLD) man came out. I was surprised; this man looked older than my great Grandmother. He had light white hair and light blue eyes that sparkled behind glasses. The man opened his arms out wide as if to hug them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Dumbledore" He said to them smiling, "You will soon step through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family; you will do classes with them, eat with them, and sleep with them in your own dormitories. There are four houses in all, Gryffindor—a few kids hissed softly—Slytherin—other kids hissed—Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

I looked at the other kids. Sirius was looking on the green side; his eyes darting back and forth. James fiddled with his color and smiled softly at me when he noticed me look at him. Remus, he was muttering something and looked like he was praying. When I looked over at Severus, Snape, he was unreadable.

We walked into the Hall. Older kids were sitting at four tables and staring at us. I looked up and saw the sky. I jumped back in surprised. That was amazing magic. Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a stool.

"When I call your name please step forward and you will be sorted." Dumbledore said.

"Aliments, Maiden!"

A Girl with blond braids stepped forward, her light blue eyes sort of glazed over. She walked over to the stool on the stage and an old and mattered hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled. I jumped in surprise for the second time that night.

"Athens Lena!" was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Black Bellatrix!"

Sirius' cousin stepped forward. The hat had barley been placed on her head when it yelled slitherins. The table next to the first year's cheered. Bellatrix looked happy, I heard someone whisper, "Figures"

"Black, Sirius!" Dumbledore said.

Sirius Black stepped forward. I heard dome of the older students snicker, I wondered what was so funny. I watched as the hat was placed on his head. It shouted "Gryffindor" and gasps were easily placed along the hall. Sirius himself looked surprised, but then grinned when the Gryffindor table burst into applause.

Everyone was either going to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor or Slytherin. When they finally got to the "E"'s I was slightly sick. Dumbledore called out my name and I felt someone squeeze my hand, it was James.

"Good Luck Lily" He whispered.

I took a deep breath. I could feel my heart pounding I felt like I was going to throw up last night's dinner and Dessert along with it. I felt like I had no insides. Then I looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore. His clear blue eyes seemed to calm me; I smiled softly and grabbed the from him placing it on my head. A tiny voice entered my head.

_Ohhh Ms. Evans a pleasure to meet you, _it said _are you scared?_

I wasn't sure how to answer so I shook my head and though really hard: _yes_

_You are very loyal I see and very smart to, you would do well in Ravenclaw, _it said to me _hmmm but you are worried about being the only muggleborns? Harsh times in your future but you will go about them the best you can. _It paused as if to think _what is this? Well this tells me everything, better be—_

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out to the whole hall.

I smiled relieved that I was in Gryffindor, but also very surprised. I walked past James who beamed at me. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius Black who winked then turned his attention back to the other first years. Next to be sorted was Ally End who also made Gryffindor. The list goes on and on and finally it stopped at Remus.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out. Remus sat down next to Sirius.

After Remus I knew nobody, probably because I wasn't pure blood. The only person I knew that was left in the line of first years was James Potter. Finally Dumbledore called out James' name. James stepped forward in an arrogant manner. He was on the stool for about five seconds when the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" James ran to out table grinning like an idiot. Sirius thumped James on the back and scooted over so that James was sitting next to me.

"Great job" I told him.

"You too" he grinned.

"Thanks I said flashing him a smile.

The last person to be sorted was "Zeon, Michel" who was sorted into Slytherin. That's when I noticed the Slitherins looked like a very unruly bunch. The headmaster stood up smiling.

"Hello, Hello, Hello, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I'm your headmaster Dippit, "the headmaster told us, "For those of you who are new I'd like to lay down a few rules, the forest is forbidden as well as the fifth floor corridor for building reasons. Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but due to resent events Hogwarts will no longer have Divination as a subject—a few older kids cheered—so classes will be fifteen minutes longer—other kids groaned—please be aware that if you break any of these rules you will be priced with detention."

The headmaster paused, "Now lets sit down to this wonderful feast our house elf's made for us."

Food Appeared suddenly before my eyes. James ginned at my surprised exasperation.

"How do you like Magic so far?" He asked my piling food onto his and my plates.

"I love it." I told him.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking of our family's. I had never felt so at home. I had new friends, I was a witch, and I was in the best house ever. What could go wrong?

Absolutely everything.

* * *

Next Chapter is James's Veiw


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's James's Veiw on First year. Hope my new Reviwers like it! Happy Cristmas (Early)

* * *

"Common James!" Sirius Black yelled.

I grinned, "Coming Sirius!" I yelled back.

And that's how it all started, my obsession with Lily Evans. I and my best mate Sirius were going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (We were wizards). It was only for Pure Blood wizards or half bloods, no muggle borns had ever been to Hogwarts in over thirty years and there was a rumor that there was a new girl going to Hogwarts that was muggleborns.

Anyways Sirius and I Had just walked through the barrier when my mum gave us money for the food trolley. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears as she gave me a hug. I kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry mum," I assured her, "Me and Sirius won't blow up Hogwarts or anything like that."

My mum laughed, "You do that and your coming strait home" she warned me.

"Will you tell dad I said goodbye?" I asked her.

"You know I will honey," she kissed my forehead one more time; "I have to go, be good, and please don't get in trouble."

I waved goodbye as she walked out of the barrier. Sirius put his arm around my shoulder and grinned. I looked at him.

"It's just you, me, and the wizarding world" Sirius said grinning.

I smiled, "Someone call the healers now."

We got into the Hogwarts express and put our stuff in a carriage room. Sirius was having trouble lifting his trunk up and hit his head. Laughing I helped him put it up and them walked into the corridor. Sirius followed rubbing his head.

"Maybe it knocked some sense into you." I joked Sirius burst out laughing.

I Stopped instantly and Sirius hit my from behind. A red headed girl was standing there, her eyes were a bright emerald and she had over a million tiny freckles in her pâté face. Her face showed a mixture of feeling. I couldn't stop staring, she was pretty.

"It's rude to stare you know" She told me.

I started stuttering, "Oh...I...Er..." I blushed up to my black roots. Sirius was laughing into his hand and The girl looked like she was about to smile as well. Sirius took me by the arm and lead me away from her.

"Who in the world is she?" I asked Sirius.

"I think she's the muggle born girl." Sirius said.

"NO Way!"

I turned around to look back at her. I saw her conversing with a boy about my age that had brown hair. Remus Lupin, one of my other best friends. Sirius grinned when he saw who the girl is. Remus walked into a compartment with her. I dragged Sirius back that way as the train started moving. When we walked into the compartment we heard Remus talking about us.

Remus was laughing, "As embarrassed as I am to admit it, yes"

"Hey!"—the girl groaned--"I resent that!"

"Hey James, Sirius." Remus said grinning.

"Who's the girl-friend?" Sirius asked Remus, who blushed scarlet.

"She not my girlfriend" He muttered.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Lily Evans," She answered, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Lily Evans stood up and left the compartment Sirius leaned forward and Started telling me off.

"Aww mate you scared her off." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"You're the one who always scared them off." I said.

Sirius grinned then shrugged. Remus, Laughing, pulled out a deck of exploding snap cards.

"Anyone wanna play?" He asked.

Sirius and I cheered. For the rest of the trip we played exploding snap and ate candy from the trolley. I guess you could say the trouble started when we got off the train. I saw Lily with a boy, and not just any boy, That boy was Severus Snape who would kill Lily in a second.

"Hey Snape, trying to kill muggle borns already? Aren't you a bit young?" I yelled at him.

Sirius and Remus snickered.

"Shove off" I heard Snape mutter.

"What's the matter my dear mate? Stuck a nerve?" I said mockingly.

Snape whipped around wand in hand; we already had our wands out. Snape would curse us and we knew not to take any chances around him.

"I don't hang out with Mudbloods" Snape said frowning, "I didn't know Evans was one."

I flinched, he dare say that word in front of me? "Don't you dare call her a mudblood!"

Remus walked forward and dragged Lily over to our side. Just then two older students appeared. One of them had bright red hair; the other had dark brown hair. They also had their wands out. They were the head boy and girl.

"What in the world do you fist years think your doing?" The boy yelled, "Stop fighting and follow the rest of the first years to the boats!"

Lily hung her head and yanked her hand out of Remus's grip. She should be thanking me for saving her life. Snape would lure her in and then POW! He would kill her. Bloody idiot. I've hated him ever since I laid eyes on him. I got on a boat with Lily and the guys, but didn't talk at all.

We got off the boats and the head boy and girl went inside the castle without us. A girl with heavily lidded eyes came over; four boys followed her like love struck puppies. She stopped in front of Sirius and grinned. I could smell trouble brewing, Sirius hated his family, most especially his cousin Bellatrix Black. But hey, who wouldn't hate her?

"See your still hanging out with these people." She said to Sirius.

"Go away Bellatrix" Sirius told her.

"Leave before I have a reason to curse you into oblivion." I warned her.

"Well Potters' getting pretty sure of himself, isn't he?" Bellatrix said, "You best watch your back Potter." She added mincingly.

I felt my temper rise. Bloody chicken, how dare she? I started thinking of ways I could kill her without being exspelled.

"Leave them alone." I heard Lily say, I looked at her unbelievingly.

"Stay out of this" Sirius told Lily.

"Yes" Bellatrix agreed," This is between me and my dear old cousin."

"Come here Lily" I said, not wanting Lily to be hurt by one of Bellatrix's mates.

"Aww Potters got himself a girlfriend." Bellatrix said.

I blushed scarlet but ignored her, and looked back at Lily, "I said come here Lily"

"I'm not your slave" she said to me, then she turned to Bellatrix, "You obviously have never seen a red head mad, so I'll tell you now, you never want to."

Before Bellatrix could do anything else the doors opened and then an OLD man came out I smiled, Dumbledore was here. He had light white hair and light blue eyes that sparkled behind glasses. Albus Dumbledore opened his arms out wide as if to hug them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Dumbledore" He said to them smiling, "You will soon step through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family; you will do classes with them, eat with them, and sleep with them in your own dormitories. There are four houses in all, Gryffindor—a few kids hissed softly—Slytherin—other kids hissed—Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

I started to fiddle with my collar, praying I would make it to Gryffindor. I noticed Lily watching me and I smiled at her. She blushed and looked around at Remus, who was muttering like there was no tomorrow. We walked into the Hall. Older kids were sitting at four tables and staring at us. I looked up and saw the sky I loved the great hall for that reason, it always showed you the ourside weather. Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a stool.

"When I call your name please step forward and you will be sorted." Dumbledore said.

"Aliments, Maiden!"

A Girl with blond braids stepped forward, her light blue eyes sort of glazed over. She walked over to the stool on the stage and an old and mattered hat was placed on her head. The sorting hat.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled.

"Athens Lena!" was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Black Bellatrix!"

Sirius' cousin stepped forward. The hat had barley been placed on her head when it yelled Slytherin. The table next to us first year's cheered. Bellatrix looked happy, I heard someone whisper, "Figures"

"Black, Sirius!" Dumbledore said.

Sirius Black stepped forward. I heard some of the older students snicker,I grinned as well wondering what this outcome would be. I watched as the hat was placed on his head. It shouted "Gryffindor" and gasps were easily placed along the hall. Sirius himself looked surprised, but then grinned when the Gryffindor table burst into applause. He winked at me and went to go sit down.

Everyone was either going to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor or Slytherin. When they finally got to the "E"'s I heard Lily's name called out. I reached forward and squeezed her hand softly.

"Good Luck Lily" I whispered.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

I cheered for her and beamed when she walked by. I was one of the last people that were called. When Dumbledore called my name I took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool.

_Another Potter, yes your father was a good one, your mother too. But whats this? You will have some great pains in your future, but you will have someone beside you everystep of the way. Love, Curage, Loyalty, perfect for:_

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out.

I ran to the table grinning like an idiot. Sirius thumped me on the back and scooted over so that I was sitting next to Lily.

"Great job" She told me.

"You too" I grinned.

"Thanks" She said flashing me a smile.

The last person to be sorted was "Zeon, Michel" who was sorted into Slytherin. That's when I noticed there were more slitherins this year...how odd. The headmaster stood up smiling.

"Hello, Hello, Hello, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I'm your headmaster Dippit, "the headmaster told us, "For those of you who are new I'd like to lay down a few rules, the forest is forbidden as well as the fifth floor corridor for building reasons. Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but due to resent events Hogwarts will no longer have Divination as a subject—a few older kids cheered—so classes will be fifteen minutes longer—other kids groaned—please be aware that if you break any of these rules you will be priced with detention."

The headmaster paused, "Now lets sit down to this wonderful feast our house elf's made for us."

Food Appeared suddenly before our very eyes. I would never forget the look on Lily's face. I laughed at her and she grinned back at me.

"How do you like Magic so far?" I asked her piling food onto her plate and mine.

"I love it." She said taking a bite of turkey.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking of our family's. I had never felt so at home. I had a wonderful new friend who was...dare I say it...Beautiful. I was finally a student at Hogwarts. What could go wrong?

Absolutely Nothing.

Or so I thought.

* * *

There's james's Version. Second year next! YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

No one like reviewing anymore? Remind me why we authors update? Anyways sorry it took me so long. I just moved recently and I've gotten a diffrent kind of internet and it take FOREVER to load up. Thanks to all those that read, I'd normally thank you personally but seeing that no one reviewed... I can't.

Well here you go hope ya like it.

* * *

In Second year I vowed to play hard to get with Lily Evans so that in 3rd year when I asked her out she would immediately say yes. It made my 12 year old hormones go crazy but, oh well, my plan would work. All my plans do. Or...so I thought.

I spotted her instantly today, her red hair hiding her amazing green eyes from view. Lily wasn't the prettiest thing in school, but I thought she was beautiful because she had her own way of doing things. My mind made a plan to bump into her in the hallway make her go crazy with envy, you know? I walked her way and just as I planed (BAM!) all her books went flying everywhere. She tucked her red hair behind her ear.

"Oh my God" She said scrambling around on the floor for her books, "I am so sorry!"

"Watch where your going!" I said coldly, she seemed to flinch as she looked up at me.

We locked eyes before I turned away, and I knew she felt the sparks just like me. I sighed, 12 year old crushes were fun to deal with. I walked into my next class, Charms, and sat down next to Sirius. Who believe it or not already looked bored and classes hadn't even started.

"Hi James" He said yawning.

"Hey Sirius," I answered taking out my books, "Where's Remus?" I had just noticed our other friend missing.

"Dunno hasn't been around since last night." Sirius said taking an out a quill and ink as the bell rang.

I looked around, Lily wasn't here yet, and her spot was empty. I started to worry about her. Was she crying because I hurt her feelings? Or was she smiling and caressing her books where I touched them? My brain went into overdrive, or was she possibly kissing another boy? I bristled at the thought.

"What's up with you today?" Sirius whispered so that the teacher wouldn't here him, "You're acting a bit odd."

"I'm fine" I lied.

Just then Lily walked in with Remus at her heal, and he was carrying her books. Sirius snickered. Remus avoided eye contact with us as he entered the room. I glanced at Lily, she was grinning like an idiot. Lily thanked Remus as she sat down.

"No prob Carrot-top" Remus said.

Remus walked up to the teacher talking to him softly. He sat down next to me and I gave him the cold shoulder. We got into the notes part of class when I felt a soft tap on the back of my chair. I turned on the spot and Lily smiled an apology.

Two minutes later she kicked my again, harder this time. I growled like a dog warning her. Four more minutes and she kicked my left leg where I had a bruise from Quidditch practice. I spun in my seat angrily and yelled:

"Stop it!"

"Mr. Potter" the teacher said, "Please turn around."

"But—" I argued, I could almost feel Lily's smirk.

For the rest of the class she kept kicking me. Five minuets to the end of period I had fingernail marks on my palm. The teacher let us talk for the last bit of class, I whipped around in my seat.

"Bloody vixen you got me in trouble!" I spat at her.

She said rolling her eyes, "Its not like you don't get in trouble anyways."

Remus and Sirius laughed, Remus had to take a deep breath before he could stop laughing.

"she's got a point you know" Remus said.

My temper wore thin I snapped at him.

"Shove off Remus" I snapped not letting my eyes Leave Lily's.

"That's the way you treat your friends?" Lily said, "I feel sorry for them then."

"You know why you don't have any friends?" I shot back, "Because you're a bloody werewolf that why, nobody likes werewolves."

Remus jumped up and grabbed his bag. Without a backwards glance he strode out of the classroom. Sirius watched him go with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know" I muttered back then I turned back to Lily, "you need to wake up and smell the coffee Evans, you have no friends."

"That's not true, I have Remus." She said stubbornly.

"Remus feels sorry for you." I said then Me and Sirius stood up and both strode out after Remus.

"You're really odd today, maybe you should go to Promfrey," Sirius told me outside the classroom eyes full of worry, "You've been snapping every time Evans gets arou—" He smiled knowingly.

I bit my lip and started walking faster. Sirius couldn't know about Lily Evans, He'd make fun of me. Sirius caught up to me at the fat lady. Luckily nobody was in the hallway because he started questioning me. The fat lady watched in interest.

"What's with Lily Evans?" Sirius questioned me.

"Nothing," I quickly turned back to the Fat lady, "Peach Blosso—"

"NO James," Sirius turned me back to face him, "I don't believe you, all this is starting to fit together, spending more time in the bathroom, Your voice getting deeper every time Evans gets near, eating dinner near her so you can hear every single word she says.

"I'm no idiot James, you like Lily Evans" Sirius said.

I bit my lip again, was I THAT obvious? I pretended to hate Lily Evans, didn't I? What if Lily knew? God my life would be ruined. Sirius looked at me closely with his gray warm eyes.

"Okay," I whispered, "I like Lily Evans

"Yes!" Sirius cheered, "I was right!"

"Shush!" I exclaimed, "I don't want her to find out."

"Come on just ask her out, she'd have to say yes" Sirius said leaning against the wall across from James and the fat lady's portrait.

"No Sirius I hate her okay? For all you know Lily Evans is my worst enemy. We always will be. I hate her" I said, "Got that?"

"Okay," Sirius said, "your choice"

Suddenly Lily appeared. She glared at me; if looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now. She pushed past me harshly macking me fall to the ground.

"Peach Blossoms" She growled.

The fat lady looked from me, to Sirius, to Lily, then back to me, "As you wish" she swung open and Lily stormed into the portrait hole throwing one last nasty look at me. Sirius looked at me.

"You just started Wizarding World III" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Second year rolled around, James Potter was no longer my friend. He was my sworn enemy. I was forgotten, me, Lily Evans just another brick in the hall. Everything had changed.

Even James had changed over the summer. His voice had suddenly become deeper and that not all, he became taller—and don't think I like him—handsome. James and his friends (except Remus) forgot all about me.

Now you may ask why they forgot me. Well I'm not as pretty as other girls. My hair was frizzy and I had a thousand freckles. Ugly brown freckles. I still looked like a first year in my opinion. Remus said I was cute and nicknamed me Carrot top. Poor Remus he never understood.

I was walking to class one day when I ran into James Potter himself. His messy black hair casually went into the middle of his eyes. I was walking fast and had tons of books in my arms looking at the floor when BAM! I ran into him. Except I didn't know it was him.

"Oh my gosh!" I said scrambling around on the floor trying to pick up my books, "I'm so sorry."

"Watch were your going"

I looked up, James Potter was standing there glaring at me, and then he disappeared into the crowd. Then and there I vowed to hate Potter. No matter what Remus did or said about him. I felt and hand in my shoulder. I looked up into the face of Remus Lupin who grinned at me. I frowned back at him. Remus bent down to help me with my books when the bell rang. We were left in the deserted hallway.

"You're going to be late Remus" I said picking up the last book.

Remus shrugged, "So will you."

"Good point" I laughed.

Smiling he took some of my books from me, "shall we go then?" He asked me.

"Yes we shall" I said sticking my quill behind my ear.

When we walked into the classroom the whole class went quite. Remus walked me over to my desk and handed my e my books, I smiled softly.

"Thanks Remus" I said.

"No Prob Carrot Top" he said winking.

Remus talked quietly to the teacher for a second then sat down in front of me next to James Potter and Sirius Black. I was sitting directly behind James Potter so I planned my first attack.

Instead of taking notes, I started kicking the back of his chair. The first time he turned I smiled apologetically. The second time I kicked him he sort of growled. The third time...

"STOP IT!"

"Mr. Potter?" The teacher said, "Please turn around."

"But—" Said Potter: I grinned evilly.

I didn't stop kicking him till five minutes before the end of class. The teacher gave us those last five minutes to talk so James Potter whipped around in his seat.

"Bloody vixen you got me in trouble!"

"It's not like you don't get in trouble anyways." I rolled my eyes.

Black and Remus both started chuckling at this comment. Remus had to take a deep breath before he could stop laughing.

"She's got a point you know" Remus said.

"Shove off Remus" Potter muttered eyes not leaving me.

"That's the way you treat your friends?" I said, "I feel sorry for them then."

"You know why you don't have any friends?" He shot back, "Because you're a bloody werewolf that why, nobody likes werewolves."

Remus jumped up and grabbed his bag. Without a backwards glance he strode out of the classroom. Black watched him go with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up with him?" Black asked.

"Don't know" Potter muttered back then he turned to me, "you need to wake up and smell the coffee Evans, you have no friends."

"That's not true, I have Remus." I said stubbornly.

"Remus feels sorry for you." Potter said then he and Black stood up and both strode out after Remus.

Grumbling I picked up my bag. How dare he say that? Remus was my friend, my best friend. My only friend. I sadly walked out of the classroom. Potter was right. I didn't have any friends. Everyone made fun of me and mocked my behind my back. I never gave people a chance either, every time one of my dorms mates talked to be I just smiled and answered nicely.

_Way to go Lily, you have no friends_. As I turned the corner to Gryffindor Common room I heard voices talking, I stopped in my tracks, it was Potter and Black.

"—Say yes" Black was telling Potter.

"No Sirius I hate her okay? For all you know Lily Evans is my worst enemy, we always will be. I hate her." Potter said, "Just keep that thought in your head."

"Okay as you wish" Black said.

Tears were brought to my eyes, how dare the basterd? How dare he! He insulted me! How could he! I walked strait to him and pushed past him harshly. He fell to the ground. I said the password to the Fat lady who looked from Me, To Potter, To Black, then back to me and said, "As you wish" and swung open. I glared once more at him then went inside, swinging the portrait shut behind me.

James Potter had just started Wizarding world War III.


End file.
